The Untold Tales of Nalu
by Zadel
Summary: A story that follows the young couple Natsu and Lucy ( Nalu ). Or to be more specific, a large mixture of stories about that young couple. What hardships may come? They may never know. I do not own Fairy Tale.
1. Chapter 1 Odd Feelings

**NALU** **FAN-FIC**

Hi so I'm going to do a quick introduction before I start.

My name is Zadel, or at least my screen name is at least. This is my first fan-fic so it may not be the best. However I do have a lot of free time on my hands so I should be able to update every few days, considering that I will probably make 2 fan-fics at a time and I do have sooooomewhat of a life... Anyway if you have ANY suggestions please tell me so I can hopefully incorporate them into my story. If you notice any mistakes or anything that should be changed please alert me. Other than that please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale or any of its characters. (Though I wish I did)

**THE NEWCOMER**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tale. Kana was engulfing barrels of alcohol, Elfman was going on about being a "True Man" Almost everyone was fighting that normally does, and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had just returned from a mission.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted loudly, making it very obvious that there team was back.

"Don't you know how to be quite?" Gray stood up and walked towards Natsu being quite obvious that he was annoyed with him already.

"What did I do to you! I just got back! And put some clothes on ice-brain!" Natsu said making Gray jump back in recognition that he had stripped... Again.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said with adoration in her voice.

Gray ran off leaving Natsu be for a bit, when all the sudden a beautiful shy girl, with long flowing silver hair, and a short pink dress that barely came to her knees that was about the same height as Lucy and wore her hair straight down with a small teal headband that she wore as an accessory. Her hair came down to her lower back. Her pink dress had small red tulips that were scattered around as a design. She had purple eyes and she became flushed as she stepped out of the crowd.

"H-hello," she said meekly while starring at the ground and playing with her hair. "N-Natsu can I s-speak with you?"

Natsu looked at her surprised, he had surely never seen this girl before and had no idea how she knew his name. "Sure but first what's your name?" He said with a large smile and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"U-umm," She hadn't thought about the Right after she came out of the crowd part. She didn't even think she had a chance in the world to talk to him none the less he would ask for her name, but with what she was about to do she should have seen it coming.

"E-Emily," she said while shaking Natsu's warm hand.

"Well nice to meet you Emily," Natsu said still with a huge smile on his face.

Emily's cheeks went bright red at hearing him say her name.

"I-if you don't mind, c-could you come with me to t-talk?" She said as she glanced up slightly from the ground.

Natsu looked confused for a moment but decided that a small girl like her would most likely not be too strong if she attacked him.

"Sure," He said as he followed her out of the guild to an ally behind a small seafood place.

"I-I realize that this may come o-off s-sud-dden b-but," She started stuttering uncontrollably not being able to calm down. She had run through this moment so many times in her head that she couldn't believe it was about to happen.

"Calm down take a deep breath," Natsu said in an attempt to calm her down.

She did as he he instructed taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, she continued this for about a minute before she tried again.

"I realize that this may come off sudden but I have had a very large crush on you for a long time and have been admiring you from afar and well..." she stopped to take a breath. As she was saying that she hadn't realized how fast she was talking but then resumed after she had gotten air, "I love you, Natsu, I realize that you probably don't think of me in the same way at all but I have been meaning to tell you for weeks and I had just worked up the courage to finally just say it. If you reject me I completely understand. You just barely met me after all and I just confessed my love to you. This must be very awkward for you right now! I'm so sorry!" She said and ran off.

Meanwhile At The Guild

"I wonder what that was about," Lucy said as she walked to the counter and ordered a milkshake.

Mirijane looked at Lucy with amazement in her eyes. "Lucy, your not worried at all?" She said as she set the shake down on the counter

Lucy looked at Mirijane, "About what?" She said as she began to slurp the milkshake.

Mirijane looked even more shock then before "Wait you mean you haven't heard?" She said in a slightly louder voice than normal. Happy had noticed the loud voice and came over to see what was going on.

"Herd what?" Asked happy landing on Lucy's shoulder.

Mirijane motioned for them to move in and whispered as quietly as she could while still being audible. "Emily has had a large crush on Natsu for a long time but has always been to shy to even show her face to him. Some of us have been trying to encourage her to be brave and talk to him but I think she got the wrong idea..." She said mumbling a little bit, "anyways the point is I think she just went to confess her love to Natsu."

Happy looked at her with big eyes and practically fainted. "Wait so she has a crush on- and he- and she took him-" happy said then passed out falling onto Lucy's lap.

"What the- anyway, I think that's great, a girl finally confessing her feelings to her crush, I think that's a great thing. Why would you think I would be worried?" Lucy said while she set the shake down and looked at her confused..

"Its just I thought that you kinda sorta had feelings for him..." she said with much disappointment in her voice. She had lots of ships within the guild, (A ship is when you want 2 people to be together) and Natsu and Lucy was her OTP (Favorite ship).

Lucy looked at her with amazement. She had never thought about Natsu that way except a long time ago when Mirijane gave Lucy the wrong idea by saying "Do you think Natsu really loves you?" Either way she hadn't thought about it in a long time... Well not until recently that is. She just so happened recently to never get him off her mind, no matter how hard she tried. She laughed.

"Mirijane, Natsu can like who he likes, and as far as I can tell, I don't have any special feelings for anyone at the moment." She laughed again remembering that time when she went practically insane because of some rumor type of story that went around cause of Mirajane telling her that famous line.

Back In The Ally Way

Natsu leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. 'What had just happened? Did that girl just say she likes me?' He went through it again and again in his head. 'What am I supposed to do? I just barely met her and someone else has already...' his mind wandered off at the thought of it, he couldn't think of her while he was sorting this out. 'Okay, I can't just leave that girl thinking that I hate her but I don't want to set the wrong image. What should I do what should I do!" Natsu yelled at himself in his head. "I could always just tell her I have feelings for someone else, no then she'll think she was imposing on a currently non-existent relationship. Ma-by I could try and ignore her and hope this all just blows over? No that's just rude Natsu, think!' Then it hit him 'What if I took her out on a date and let her down easy... Well as easy as I can at least, tell her that she was a little too late and that someone else has stolen my heart, that he would like to get to know her better and be friends. Ma-by that will work. But I have to make sure no one finds out who has stolen my heart and most of my thoughts... I don't know what I'd do if Lucy found out how I felt about her... Probably beat the crap out of me till I was more flexible than cooked pasta.' He thought laughing aloud at his own joke.

At Lucy's House

Lucy has been lying in her bed for hours not being able to sleep. She had tried all of the ways she knew to in order to put her mind at ease enough to fall into a slumber but no matter what she tried she could not sleep.

'Come on Lucy you need rest so just fall asleep!' She gave up. She had a headache from all the warm milk she drank. Not even Lyra could sing a song to put her to sleep. 'So... Natsu has a girl I guess? She seemed nice, pretty, looked smart... I wonder if they'll hit it off' Lucy didn't want to admit it to herself but she felt as if her heart was about to pound out of her chest. She had no idea why but it only got worse when she thought of it, thought of... them. 'Gyah I can't take it anymore! Why does my chest hurt so god damn much! And it only gets worse when I think of... No, no, no no no no no no! This can't be I can't I just can't! He's my friend, I can't think of him that way! I... I don't know... How can I... Whats happening here. Do I... Do I have special feelings for my best friend? Not only my best friend but my first friend?' Lucy thought about it all night and only got about 1hour of sleep.

Back At The Guild The Next Day

The guild was how it always was. Fighting, drinking, people looking at the quest board, but now there was an eary feeling in the air between Natsu, Lucy, and Emily. Emily had come back to the guild last night and told everyone what had happened, Lucy had left to go home by then and Natsu didn't go back. Emily now sat at a table with Gray and Juvia, trying to be a little more noticeable. Lucy was sitting at the counter with a new shake and Natsu had just gotten their.

"Hey everyone..." Natsu said with a still happy but quieter voice than normal. He walked over and looked at Emily getting ready to address her when she stood up and started to run out of the room. Happy flew up next to her and kept her at bay, long enough for Natsu to catch up to her.

"Emily wait, listen I'm sorry about what happened yesterday..." he said feeling almost dead inside while saying this but acting as well as he could so she wouldn't be to upset. "I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you to dinner tomorrow?" By now Natsu wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He hated when a girl was sad but he also felt like he was deceiving her. He felt he was lying to a girl he had barely met, it went against what he always has stood for and the fact that he was lying at all killed him. All he knew was that he couldn't let Lucy hear.

Sadly, it was too late Lucy had heard everything. So as Emily celebrated in joy that she had gotten the guy of her dreams (Tehehe). Lucy clenched the glass of now an almost empty shake. She couldn't believe this. As soon as she had realized that she had feelings for him, he goes and asks her out, a girl he barely even knows. She was too late. Even if she had realized it sooner thou, would it have changed anything? Would she have worked up the courage to tell him or would she have fallen fatal to the deadly illness of nervousness.

At The "Date"

Natsu was wearing a black tuxedo that he rented from a shop near the restaurant. He wore his scarf, as always. But Emily seemed to go a little over board for rhe occasion. She wore a long sea blue dress with a sky blue jacket over the top of it. She had on sea blue heels and had her hair up in a bun. She still however wore her teal headband, to go along with her theme of blue. Natsu was shocked by how radiant she looked in the moonlight, so much that he almost forgot that he would have to let this girl down soon.

"Wow," Natsu exclaimed as he sat at the table with the beautiful girl. They had decided to meet at the restaurant they would be eating at to save the trouble of Natsu wandering confused around town. Emily blushed.

"T-thanks..."

Happy was on watch in case things went bad or Natsu couldn't let her down. He was stationed under the table and had to stay quiet otherwise Emily would know he was there. Happy had put up with WEEKS of hearing Natsu constantly talk about Lucy back at home, he could not let all that time of dealing with hearing the same things over and over again go to waist.

"Soooooo..." Natsu said being at a loss for words cause he didn't want to make her feel so bad so early on into the night. "How long have you been in Fairy Tale for?" He asked trying to create small talk.

"Only a few months, but its amazing here. Everyone is so nice and none of them are mean to me."

Natsu looked at her wondering when would be a good time to say it. "Cool" he said as a last stitch effort to get the ball rolling.

"I'm sorry, you are here cause you felt bad for me arnt you?" Emily said tired of the silence. "Cause I came to you, a girl you didn't even know, and told you I love you. So now were here and I'm guessing you were either going to put up with me throughout the night or tell me that you are in love with someone else. Am I correct?" Natsu sat there amazed that she knew everything that was going on.

"Well I'm not going to say your wrong cause then I'd be lying but the second part was right." Natsu said as he glanced down at his bowl of ram-en.

Emily looked at him with... A SMILE! "I figured, you are always much more happy when your with her, you'd do anything for her and I can tell. Treat her well okay?" Natsu was even more shocked now then before, 'Does she know that I like Lucy?'

"T-thank you for understanding, but trust me, you seem like an amazing girl and I'm sure you'll find someone alot better than me one day. You just have to look around."

Natsu had never acted so strangely in his life, he had an odd seance of relief and happiness flood through him.

"Go ahead," Emily said with a quick wave of her hand.

Natsu looked more confused than he ever had been, "What?" He said with confusion in is tone and on his face.

"You do know she herd you ask me to dinner right? If you do love her, you can't just sit around like I did for months on end, cause maybe the one you love will fall in love with someone else and all you want, is for them to be happy. So go to her!" She realized that Natsu didn't look like he was going to leave, "Tell her how you feel before someone like Gray takes her away!"

That was what Natsu needed, he hopped out of his seat and ran for the door he looked back and said to Emily "Thank you, so much." And with that he raced to Lucy's house.

Lucy's House

"LUCY! LUCY!" Natsu screamed outside. No response. He climbed up to the window and climbed through only to find that Lucy wasn't there. "LUCY?" He shouted to see if she was there. #Clunk# Natsu fell to the floor. Lucy had herd someone yelling her name and with her lack of sleep she freaked out and grabbed the baseball bat she kept under her bed in case of intruders.

Natsu awoke in a daze. He looked around to find that it was morning, he looked some more only to realize that he was in Lucy's house! He sat up rubbing the back of his head. 'What happened?' He asked himself noticing that Lucy was asleep on her bed. He waited for her to wake up. Watching her adorable face calmly resting as she slept. All of the sudden, her calm face began to become, 'Scared?' Thought Natsu as Lucy began to kick a little in her sleep. He walked over to her and began to pet her head. He leaned in closely and calmly whispered into her ear "Its okay don't worry, it's gonna be okay." He said still petting her hair. As soon as he stopped to go back to the couch, he realized that her arms had wrapped tight around him. She pulled him in closely and he started to pet her head again, noticing that she was still asleep, or at least trying to fall back into sleep. All he knew was that she was conscious at the moment she grabbed him. "Don't leave me," Lucy muttered quietly.

Natsu embraced the tired girl next to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair, "I never will." He said soothing her back into a slumber.

Lucy awoke a few hours later with a faint memory of what had happened that night, most of what she remembered was dragging an unconscious Natsu to her couch. Why didn't I realized that it was Natsu outside my window!' He was luckily a lot lighter than he looked. She realized that there was something warm next to her, hugging her and breathing warm air into her hair. She slowly opened her eyes, to find Natsu asleep, right next to her, holding her close and smelling her hair in his sleep. She started to freak out a bit, 'Wh-why is Natsu a-asleep right n-next to me!' She said her eyes widening but not moving. 'How long has he-' right then she faintly remembered what had happened. 'Oh god' she said running through what happened in her head. She turned Erza red. Natsu began to wake up due to Lucy's squirming.

"Hey. Morning sleepy head." He said being loopy himself, well aware of where he was, nuzzling into her hair a little more.

"Get off!" Lucy freaked out pushing him off of her and into a sitting position on the ground. Natsu looked confused missing the scent of her strawberry scented hair, though he could still smell it just not as strongly as before.

"What? Your the one that grabbed me last night, all I did was try and help sooth your nightmare." He said with a slight smirk but still being as kind as he could.

"What!" She said pretending she had no idea what he was talking about.

Natsu went over what had happened before they had gone to bed. "And so I climbed into bed with you like I always do and fell asleep."

Lucy remembered all the times she had woken up to Natsu asleep next to her and happy down by their feet. "Okay... I suppose cause my sleepy self did start this I'll let it pass, but why were you coming to my house so late at night!" Lucy said angrily.

"First off it was 9:00pm, hardly late at all, second off I needed to tell you something." Natsu said blushing a little.

'Tell me something?' Lucy thought. 'I wonder... Did his date with her go that badly or...' "What was it?" Lucy had to know what he needed to tell her, she thought she knew since he was blushing and he slightly glanced downward.

Natsu mustered up as much courage as he could, what he was about to say would either take a large amount of stress off his chest, or break his spine. Either way he had to say it. "Lucy?" He said starring at her straight in the eyes, he didn't remember getting up but he was glad he did so he could grab her hands, "I-I love you, I have for such a long time but I've been afraid to tell you, I love you more than life itself and more than anything else in my life. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and I don't want to think about it, I love you and please never forget that." Natsu said, his heart beating faster than it ever had.

Lucy looked at him shocked. 'Did Natsu just say that?' She thought then without thinking she leaned in and hugged him whispering in his ear, "I love you too."

Natsu pulled back a bit and leaned in and kissed her. 'Take that Gray' Natsu thought continuing to kiss her soft lips. Lucy put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Natsu released her letting her come up for air. "So what happened with Emily last night?" Lucy said remembering that he had had a date before coming over.

Natsu sat next to Lucy on the bed next to Lucy still holding her soft hand. "She told me that if you wait to long for something you'll lose it and told me to leave."

Lucy sat there in shock, she could tell almost all of what had happened by just that one statement.

"Well I'm glad she did." Lucy said kissing Natsu again then got up to go get dressed.

At The Guild

Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild with Natsu's arm around Lucy's shoulder and Lucy leaning against his chest. As they walked in a lot of their friends glanced and smiled at them, some even giggled at the sight.

"Looks like I won!" Gray about shouted walking up to Mirajane.

"I guess so but it was kinda devious of you to hire that actress in order to win a stupid bet." Said Mirajane glaring at Gray handing him his winnings. Natsu and Lucy had herd everything of what they were saying and went up to them.

"What bet?" Lucy said still leaning against Natsu's warm chest.

"Oh umm... Well it started a few weeks back..."

A Few Weeks Back

"I wonder how long it's going to take for Natsu and Lucy to realize their true feelings for each other?" Mirajane said to Levy who had been reading a book with her Wind Reader Glasses. She promptly closed the book when she herd Mirajane say this.

"So you've noticed too huh?" Levy said for she had been wondering about this for weeks.

Mirajane looked at Levy, "Of course I have!" 'Their my OTP' she added in thought.

Elfman had overheard the conversation and came to give his opinion, as did Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy who for some unknown reason decided to stay back for the mission Natsu and Lucy went on.

"Confessions help make you a better man!" Said Elfman punching one fist to his hand. "I give them a month."

Gray looked at him confused but understanding what he was going for, "I give them two weeks, give or take a day." Said Gray prompting the others to give their input.

"Normally I'm not a gambling man, but when it comes to things like this..." Master Makarove hopped down from the second floor, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, here's what were gonna do," he had silenced the shouts of everyone trying to give their input at the same time. "Put your bets in now, try and guess how long it will take for Natsu or Lucy to confess, the closest time gets half the pot!" Makarove said maniacally.

Present Time

"...After that people started betting like crazy, Gray bet and took it by the reins I suppose you could say, he sent out a mission for an actress to play a shy girl who stayed in the shadows and Emily was the one that took the mission."

Gray laughed slightly, "Yeah I guess I went a little overboard but hey! At least you two are together no-" Gray got shut up by Natsu's fist making contact with his face.

"YOU ICE HEADED BASTARD" Natsu screamed.

And so the guild went back to how it normally was, people fighting, laughing and drinking. The only change, was that a new love story had begun.

Hey guys, Zadel here, this is my first ever Fanfic so please leave a review and tell me what you think, what I need to change, and all in all what you thought of it, even if its to tell me you thought it sucked tell me. I am open to all sorts of criticism and suggestions. I am thinking about making this a story where I add on to this every now and then, and by add on I mean new chapters, I wouldn't think they would be this long but I did only mean for this to be a short little introduction fanfic but my imagination got the better of me. Anyway please review and I will be coming out with a My Little Pony fanfic soon. Chow!

NEXT TIME: Natsu and Lucy have started out on there first mission as a couple. WHY DOES HAPPY KEEP STAYING BACK! Follow for more and find out! O.o


	2. Chapter 2: Lets go on a mission!

**Nalu Fanfiction Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, its Zadel again. Sorry this is out kinda late, im hoping to get a fan fiction out every day but my dad is signing me up for golf lessons constantly. :P I have set up a Facebook page btw so you guys can get updates easier and get exclusive access to storys that I may writing that aren't Fanfiction but my own. But anyway, I will get this out now and I hope you like it! Chow!**

_It was a normal day in Fairy Tale, drinking, fighting, but now, as the new couple walked through the guild, there were giggles with about every step they took. Lucy had realized this morning that her rent was due next week so they need to go on a mission ASAP. Lucy went over to the board and began to examine the possible missions, while Natsu and Happy went over and started gorging themselves with food._

"Hey guys how about this one?" Lucy held up a mission for 300,000 Jewl that all you had to do was catch a bunch of pranksters that had been vandalizing a nearby town.

"Looks good Luce." Natsu said stretching a little bit.

"Alright Mirajane, we'll take this one please.

"Alright, will you be leaving tonight or tomorrow?" Mirajane said pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"Natsu when's good for you? I can go whenever."

"Happy what do you think?"

"What? Oh im not going with you guys again, Carla and Wendy asked me to come with them on a mission there going on soon." Happy lied while nibbling a peace of fish.

"Wait again? Are you sure there asking you or are you just tagging along with them constantly?" Lucy said a bit agrivated.

"Aye!"

"Thats not an actual anwer!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu stood back and smiled, he loved every little bit about Lucy, especially when she blushed and she may not have realized it at the moment but she was bright red at the thought of being alone with Natsu for however long it took to catch the pranksters.

"Alright well I guess it will just be us then Luce." Natsu said throwing an arm around her making her turn an even brighter red, though she did like the feeling of his warm arm around her.

"I guess so. So when do you want to leave?" Lucy said slowly giving in to the warm felling over her shoulders.

"I lets go in the morning, I have something I have to do." Natsu said, grabbing Happy and sprinting out of the guild.

"A-a-aye" Happy said, flying up and down while Natsu dragged him.

"Oh... Okay bye!" Lucy said waving goodbye but missing his warmth.

"Wow you sure do get flustered easier." Mirajane said giggling at Lucy's still red face.

"Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" She lied turning reder than before.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Mirajane said while trying to hold back a full on laugh.

"Anyways I wonder what he needs to do?" Lucy said curious about why he didn't want to leave tonight.

**Wherever Natsu Ran Off To**

"N-N-Natsu c-c-can you let me-e-e go-o-o-o" Happy yelled as Natsu ran into a store.

"Sorry buddy, had to make sure Luce wasn't following us." Natsu said turning a faint shade of the slightest pink.

"You llllllllllike her!" Happy said with that odd mimicking voice of his.

"Yeah, I do. All the more reason she couldn't follow us." Natsu said as he turned around to walk out of the store.

"So where are we going?" Happy said trying to figure out what Natsu was planning.

"Home, there's something that I need to grab." Natsu said with his hands in his pockets striding towards there house.

**At Natsu's House**

"Where did I put it?" Natsu said while digging through a small pile of books he had left on the table.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asked, curious of what would make Natsu so much more energetic than usual.

"This!" Natsu said as he held up a book with a picture of him and Lucy on the front. He sat down on the couch and opened up the book. Happy hopped up to see what's inside. As Natsu turned each page, he smiled a smile that he only had when he was with or thinking about Lucy. As he went through the pages Happy saw a picture of Lucy's first day at the guild. He saw a piece of broken glass from the mansion they broke into on there first mission, and a peice brick from the small part of the building that she had destroyed during there mission to save the masters from the lullaby flute. As Natsu went through the book, Happy saw many different things. From petals of the rainbow cherry blossom tree that he floated down the river past her house while she had a cold, to her old whip that she threw out after virgo gave her a new one. Natsu had been saving things from all of there adventures and been putting them in this book. Natsu flipped to the end of the book and pulled out a piece of paper that had "L.H." On the outside.

"What's that for?" Happy asked looking at the paper.

"Its for Lucy, I've been working on it for months and I finally got it just right.

**At The Train Station The Next Day**

"Natsuuuu" Lucy yelled as she ran towards him who was buying there train tickets.

"Oh hey Luce. You ready to go?" Natsu asked as he embraced her when she ran up to him.

"Yep, I've got all my keys, and a small suitcases of clothes in case we have to stay the night once or twice." Lucy said blushing at the thought of staying the night with Natsu in a hotel room that Happy wouldn't be in. She blushed even more when she realized what may happen on a night like that. On a night were there in the same bed and cuddling close, much like they had been when he gave her a hug as she got to the train station. Sure Natsu had spent the night quite a bit since they had gotten together, but this was on a new level. Normally Happy would be there and they would play games or watch a movie. Then they would spend the night cause it had gotten too late.

"Hey what's wrong?" Natsu had noticed that Lucy's face was a deep rose red. He picked her up bridal style and began to cary her and her luggage to the train.

"Nothing's wrong and um... N-Natsu, why are you carrying me?" Lucy said while clinging to his neck. She knew how clumsy he could be and did not want to fall.

"Well, you seemed a bit unnatural considering that your face went bright red," He lied, "so I thought I'd carry you so you wouldn't fall flat on your face." He knew exactly why her face went red and saw it as the perfect opportunity to sweep her away.

Lucy buried her face in his shoulder, "People are starring..." Lucy said even brighter red then before. Natsu glanced down to see this.

"Wow you really must not be feeling good Luce, your face is becoming redder by the second!" He said acting as surprised as he could. "Why don't you get some sleep and ill wake you when we get to the job?" Natsu asked as he entered the train.

"U-ummm" Lucy said, she realized what he meant, he ment let him take care of her cause she was `sick`. "What about your motion sickness?" Lucy said having a quick realization.

"I'll manage." He said as he slid them both into a small room with long benches. The train ride was 12 hours and it was noon so he knew that they would need sleep anyway.

"Umm okay I guess." Lucy said as Natsu sat down letting Lucy lie down with her head on his lap.

"You know im not sick though right?" Lucy said glancing up at him.

"Yeah I know" he said with a smirk.

Natsu stroked her soft golden hair that she had left down for the train ride. While Lucy drifted off into a soft slumber, Natsu began to think about the paper in his pocket. He had no idea when he would give it to her or how. He simply knew that he was going to give it to her. He thought about it for a few minutes then the idea hit him, he had set her luggage down right next to his feet. He reached down unzipping the pocket with all her clothes, while staring at Lucy to make sure he wasn't disturbing her. He only opened the zipper enough to slide the paper into the bag then zipped it back up.

After he had put the paper into her bag, the train began to move. Natsu's face slowly turned purple and he had to knock himself out with a punch to his own face... Not his best idea but it worked.

**As The Got To The City**

Lucy awoke with a slight yawn as she felt the train come to a stop. She sat up only to realize that Natsu was knocked out cold. 'God Damnit' She thought knowing exactly what he had done cause of the mark on his cheek. "Hey Natsu? You okay?" Lucy said, poking his arm.

Natsu didn't even budge. Lucy looked around trying to find something, anything to wake him up. Then a hint of red caught her eye. She got up and went and pulled the small key out and pulled the lever sending white foam all over Natsu. He awoke with a start, and a bit of foam in his mouth.

"Luce what did you do that for?" He said pouting and trying to get the sticky foam off his clothes, as he realized she was holding a fire extinguisher.

"You were asleep and you know I can't carry you." She said grabbing a towel that she had conveniently placed in the outside pocket of her bag and helped him clean off. "Now come on, the train will be leaving soon if we don't get off." She said as she grabbed his now clean arm and dragged him off the train.

**At The Hotel**

"Hey, so what do you want to do?" Natsu asked Lucy who was lying on the bed next to him.

"Sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't think that we should go sight seeing tonight." Lucy said, which could have been taken in many different ways. Luckily the Naive Natsu saw it how Lucy ment for it to be.

**Mission "Headquarters"**

Natsu and Lucy walked up to the police station and opened the door. "Hello?" Lucy said looking for someone, "Anyone there? Were the members of the Fairy Tale Guild who accepted the job of catching the vandalizers. Hello?" Lucy said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh hello, my name is Wakaba Ishiome, I am the one in charge of that case. If you don't mind, may I see your official guild marks?" Wakaba said looking up from a clip board he had been holding. They showed him there Fairy Tale marks and he checked something off of his list.

"Alright, basically these vandalizers have been vandalizing the historical memoirs that are around town. The only one they have not touched yet sadly is the statue of Mavis, the founder of your guild." Wakaba said reading off of his clip board. "They only strike at night and its normally around 11:48ish."

"That's quite an exact time, so have they touched anything else?" Lucy asked having her detective side kick in.

"As far as we know, they have only vandalized the memoirs." Wakaba said noticing that she already had a plan.

"So tonight we'll camp out at the Mavis statue and catch the jerks who have been destroying heroics images!" Lucy said with a sense of justice in her tone.

"Right! And is there anything else that we should know of officer?" Natsu said tilting his head slightly.

"Just one thing, try not to destroy the whole town. I know of Fairy Tales reputation when it comes to fighting. All you have to do is catch them and bring them back here. That is it." Wakaba said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Hey! You shouldn't just jum-" Natsu began to shout only to be cut off by Lucy.

"We'll do our best. Thanks!" Lucy said while dragging Natsu out of the building. "Looks like we have the entire day to go sight seeing!" Lucy said making sure Natsu wouldn't run back in there and shout something that he would regret later on.

**Sight Seeing**

Natsu and Lucy wandered all over town to different shops and restaurants. Natsu had his hand around Lucy's waist the entire time and she didn't mind. They went to book stores, magic stores, even a grocery store. That was more for Natsu though so he wouldn't eat any of the books or magical items in the other shops. They had had a blast, but most of it was cause they were together the whole time. They decided that it was time for them to head to Mavis's statue and begin there stake out.

**The Stake Out**

Lucy snuggled up to Natsu as they watched the statue from the top of a nearby building.

"Are you cold?" Natsu said putting an arm around her.

"Well not now but I was." Lucy responded while fighting drifting off to sleep in his warm, welcoming arms.

"Okay, so, what do you think the real reason Happy didn't come with us is?" Natsu asked still starring at the statue.

"Either to give us some alone time, or to spend more time with Carla." They both laughed.

"I'd guess the second one, Happy gets lonely too easy to just leave us to give us some time to ourselves." Natsu said making them both laugh again. "Wait, what's that?" Natsu said squinting at the statue, trying to get a better glimpse.

"There here." Lucy said as she began to run for the stairs.

"There isn't enough time for that," Natsu said as he picked her up and jumped off the edge of the building.

"Aaack" Lucy screamed, hanging on to Natsu for dear life.

Natsu summoned flames into his feet, making them come out in a way that should make them come down soft and simple. It worked and they landed by the statue and 2 teenage looking kids who were spray painting their initials in an odd way onto the statue.

"How dare you defile Mavis's Statue!" Natsu yelled as he flew up and punched one of them in the face, knocking him out.

"Lucy kick!" Lucy shouted as she kicked the other one in a place that he would for sure fall down in pain. "OWWWWW" The boy yelled falling to the ground. Natsu and Lucy handcuffed them and walked them to the police station, retrieved there reward and headed back to their hotel room.

**At The Hotel**

"Well, that was fun." Lucy said as she walked towards her bag to get pajamas.

"Yeah it was." Natsu said not realizing what was about to happen.

Lucy reached down and unzipped her bag to see the piece of paper fall out. 'What's this?' She thought to herself as she picked it up and opened it. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she looked at the paper.

"N-Natsu?" He turned to see her looking at the paper. "I-its beautiful." She let the tears fall as she smiled a grin from ear to ear as she looked at the painting.

It had shown her, Natsu and Happy lying by the lake that they would all go fishing at. She was cuddled up to Natsu with Happy at there feet while the small pink cherry blossoms fell down beside and on them. They seemed to be asleep and happy as they ever were.

She set the picture down and ran over to Natsu throwing her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him as close as she could, tears of joy still running down her face.

"It's the least I could do for the love of my life." Natsu said, embracing her and petting her hair.

Lucy leaned back a little and kissed him. Natsu was a little shocked at first but leaned in deepening the kiss, Lucy gasped for air and Natsu took this chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth, dancing across her teeth. Soon they both came up for air. Lucy hugged him again. "Your the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She whispered in his ear, his soft pink hair tickling her nose as she spoke.

**Hey guys, so I think I'm going to leave it there for now. I don't know weather or not you guys want me to continue this or not. Im enjoying writing it but I don't know if you guys are even interested in this story anymore. Ive been uploading a new Stick Game every other day but these take a little while longer to write. If you go check out my Facebook page: Zadel Stories. You can see what I think I'm going to have my uploading schedule be so please go check that out. Again thanks for all the great support you guys have given me. I hope you liked this second chapter. Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Untold Tales of Nalu**

**Hey guys... so again I have no idea how this is going to turn out. I'm getting pretty tired and its 12:30, this is why im changing my uploading schedule on Sunday. I will be uploading on Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday, unless you guys give me Your Choice suggestions on my Facebook Page witch I then will be uploading Friday. Sunday is The Stick Game, Wednesday is Lunas Isolates, and Saturday is The Untold Tales of Nalu. Also, I may be starting a new Fanfiction that will be uploading on the same day as Lunas Isolates. Anyway, sorry for the long intro yet again, just trying to keep you guys updated. Thanks for all your great support and I hope you like this shorter chapter. It's mostly going to be fluff this time. Sorry. Chow!**

**Lucy's House**

_Lucy awoke to her nice warm bed. She snuggled under the covers more. She began to take in her surroundings without opening her eyes. She smelt small flowers scent as they drifted through the open window. She felt a heavy something around her waist._

_Lucy's POV_

Wait... OPEN WINDOW! SOMETHING AROUND MY WAIST! "Natsu?" I said, slightly angry that he had climbed into my bed while I was asleep. But mostly cause he had left the window open... again.

"Oh, morning Luce, beautiful day out isn't it?" Natsu said clearly having been up for a while before I had woken up.

"You forgot to shut the window again." I said as I climbed over him to shut it. But right after I did, my left hand that I had been using to support myself slipped. I slammed down on Natsu, only to hear him laughing.

"Your such a clutz Luce!" I couldn't help but join in his contagious laugh. We lied like this for a while, talking and laughing, I had adjusted a little so now, my head lay on his stomach.

_Normal POV_

"Speaking of which," Natsu pulled Lucy up to his face where she nuzzled into his neck. "Where did Happy go?" He said, thinking he had brought the blue exceed along last night when he broke into her house.

"I dunno?" She replied, not even bothering to lift her head and look around. Obviously to comfortable tucked up beside the warm Dragon Slayer.

**At The Guild**

"Hey guys!" Natsu shouted happily as he slammed open the door. Lucy under his arm as he searched for Happy.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed flying into Natsu and began to hug him.

"Happy! There you are buddy!" He said hugging him back and scratching behind his ears.

"Natsu! Why didn't you let me back in!" Happy said with an angry glare.

"Whadya mean?" Natsu said looking as confused as possible.

"When we snuck into Lucy's last night you left the window open again. So I went to close it and fell out in the process. When I flew back up, it was closed. I banged on the window but you wouldn't wake up! I had to go back home." Happy said sadly.

"What? When I woke up this morning the window was open." Lucy said confused.

"Eheh well you see, I didn't hear you Happy. But during the night Lucy seemed to be over heating so I opened the window to cool her down. I guess I fell back asleep before I closed it." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... okay I guess that explains it... BUT NEXT TIME LISTEN!" Happy yelled out getting the attention of some of the guild mates before going back to their own business.

"Alright I will I will" Natsu said, making the exceed feel more at ease.

**A Little Later**

"Wait, so your telling me you guys have been a couple for a month now and you still haven't gone on your first date?" Levy said shocked.

"Well we did go on that mission a little while ago, dose that count?" Natsu said blushing a bit.

"No, that was a mission, it's job is to get you money and help others. It is not a date!" Levy exclaimed holding her face in her palms.

"I guess it hasn't really been waying on our minds that much." Lucy said, still under the dragon Slayers arm. 'I suppose it would be nice to go on one.' She thought leaving a blush on her cheeks.

"Its a necessity in order to be viewed as a couple by society!" Levy yelled.

"Well I guess if we absolutely have to, Lucy, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Natsu said to the small mage that had cuddled even more into his warm chest.

"Um sure I don't see why not?" Lucy said smiling.

**The Date**

_Lucy wore a short dress that went to right above her knees along with. It was a pure black coated with sequins, the same as her 3inch heels, making her look like the night sky when the light shown on them. She had her hair down, flowing across her open shoulders. Natsu wore a long sleeve black dress shirt along with black dress pants and his scarf. He wore black dress shoes and had his hair in its normal spikes._

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at her threw the window.

"Not to bad yourself, but couldn't you have had the decency to at least come through the door?" Lucy said heading towards the door to meet him outside.

"You know I only come in through the window Luce." Natsu said as she came out the door.

"Still, this is our first date and you still came through the window." She said cuddling up to his arm.

"Well yeah, im not gonna change how I act just cause this is a date... although I think I may change one thing" Natsu said smiling maniacally.

"Okay, whats that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"This."

Natsu pulled her off his arm delicately and pushed his lips against her soft pink ones. She was shocked for a second before settling into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. He licked her top lip asking for entrance. She allowed it, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. He moved his tongue around her mouth, doing a small dance with her tongue then pulling away.

"See? I wouldn't do that on just any day." Natsu said flashing his smile at the still stunned and stunning Lucy.

"We should go on dates more often." Lucy said, snuggling back up to his arm. Natsu smiled at this.

"Oh, so you want me to kiss you more? Cause that can be arranged." He said with the grin still plastered across his face.

**Tehehe, I'm gonna leave you all with a cliffhanger. Gehehe. Anyway sorry this is out so late, I've been busy all day and I was going to finish it this morning. Remember my schedule is changing as of Sunday. Please leave a review and Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Untold Tales of Nalu**

**Hey guy's. So I really don't have any new updates besides thank you for sending me that Your Choice, it was fun to make and I hope you will send me more in the future. I have 2 more that will be released on Fridays, one from the same person as last time and one from my brother... yeah. So anyway I hope you like this chapter and go check out my new story Fairy Tale High! Chow!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Oh, so you want me to kiss you more? Cause that can be arranged." He said with the grin still plastered across his face._

Lucy felt a blush creep up her cheeks as he said that. "I'll take that as a yes then," Natsu said excitedly as he pulled her into another kiss.

They broke apart a little bit later and continued walking to the diner, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" The Dragon Slayer asked as they walked along the river.

"Not exactly but you don't look to bad yourself tonight," The key holder replied as he removed his arm from her grasp, and threw it around her shoulders.

"Not just tonight Lucy..." muttered the pink haired boy that too had red rushing up his already flustered face.

"What?" Lucy looked up surprised at what he had said.

"You always look beautiful. You always have a smile on your face and are loving to everyone. You never seem like you want to fight but you do it for your friends and you always seem to make the person you fought a better person by the time you're done." Natsu looked down at her and smiled while pulling her closer, "You are always there for your friends and you never make a promise you can't keep. You are beautiful from the inside out and it's one of the thousands of things I love about you," The young boy now was blushing furiously. So much so that his face was as dark, if not darker, than Erza's hair.

_'Did Natsu really just say that?' _The blonde thought still looking up at him in amazement. "W-wow Natsu... where did all that come from?" She stuttered over what she was saying as if it was her first time meeting him.

"What do you mean?" The dense boy replied, dumbfounded to what she had asked.

"Never mind... thank you," The tender hearted girl responded.

_'...Wait, did he just say he loves me?'_ thought said girl, soon matching the shade of the boys face as she quickly looked down and snuggled up to his chest once again.

* * *

**At the Diner**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to _Willows Wings _ Table for two?" asked a tall, pink haired woman who escorted Natsu and Lucy to their table.

She took their order, which they came up with quickly because the menu only consisted of wings. Natsu ordered the ultra spicy bottomless wings that Lucy didn't even know existed and Lucy ordered some plain Chicken Wings. (Idk I just made something up.) The waitress left leaving Natsu and Lucy on their own.

"So... how have you been liking Fairy Tale?" Natsu said, trying to create small talk.

"What do you think? I love it! You of all people should know this," Lucy said jokingly, making both of them laugh.

"Well yeah I suppose you're right."

The cute couple continued on with their conversation about completely random topics until their food arrived.

"Thank you," The blonde said as she turned to Natsu who was nearly finished with his food. _'He really meant it when he said he wasn't going to change anything even though it's a date'._

She sighed knowing that he would eat until the lady came with his next plate. Lucy began to start to eat her food when a man walked up behind her and set a hand on the young mages shoulders.

"What are you doing her with a guy like this?" The rancid smelling man said, as he began to stroke Lucy's golden locks.

"Get your hands off me you creep!" Lucy said as she threw an elbow behind her, hoping to hit him in the gut and make him fall in pain. Sadly he dodged it.

"Oh, feisty aren't we?" he said, as he yanked her hair making her head jerk back in pain.

Natsu finally realized what was going on. He stood up and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Luce?!"

"Oh, so the date finally noticed huh?" The man said, as he released her hair and came into Lucy's veiw.

He was well built and wasn't wearing a shirt. The man was a little taller than Natsu, with pure white hair and a scar on his back.

"Natsu-" was all Lucy was able to say before the man slapped her across the face.

"Naughty naughty girl. You shouldn't be calling out someone elses name. You're _mine_ now," The man said tilting her head up a bit from her chin.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Natsu was now surrounded by flames as he kicked off the ground and at the man who had hurt Lucy. "You have no right to even touch her!" he screamed as he punched the guy in the face, sending him flying across the room, breaking chairs, tables, and the wall as he flew out of the restaurant.

"Bastard, no one hurts my Luce and gets away with it!" the enraged Slayer muttered under his breath. "Luce, lets get out of here," he exclaimed, as he threw a large sack of Jewl on their table, picked up Lucy and walked out holding her princess style while she cuddled up to his chest.

"You over-did it again," The girl who now had a bruise across her face muttered into his chest.

"Nothing is over doing it when it comes to protecting my friends... especially when it comes to protecting you..." he said as he continued to carry her to a place he thought he may have to use.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked, still cuddled up to Natsu's warm chest.

"You'll see."

They walked for a good 10 minutes, before Natsu looked at the small girl in his arms and said with a soothing voice, "We're here."

Lucy looked up a bit to find that they were under the cherry blossom trees where the cherry blossom festival was normally held at. It looked beautiful. The cherry blossoms were turning into the perfect shade of pink, highlighted by something illuminating them from below. She glanced down to see a candle-lit picnic below Natsu's feet. He gently layed the beautiful girl down on the blanket and pulled out some food from a basket nearby.

"Levy recommended to have this as a backup plan in case something went wrong," Natsu explained as he handed Lucy a rice ball. "It may not be a fancy restaurant with high class pe-"

"It's perfect," Lucy cut him off. She leaned in and gave him a tight hug, "It's absolutely perfect..." She leaned back and softly pressed her lips against his, it was faint but it encompassed all of her feelings. All her love and compassion towards this idiotic Dragon Slayer. She broke the kiss and leaned into Natsu's ear and whispered, "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too Luce," the boy replied hugging her tighter and burying his face in her neck.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I like to add a lot of fluff to these types of things cause they sometimes include some of my dream date features. Anyway, again please review, thanks for reading and Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For All Who Read My Stories Please Read!**

**Hey guys, so welcome back to a new chapter of The Untold Tales of Nalu! So I'm sorry this is late, I was camping over the weekend and ended up not having enough internet to upload. So I'm uploading this late and I have mixed emotions on this but I am going to drop my schedule. I have been really wanting to write Fairy Tail High but I can't because I have my other Fanfiction to write. So what I will be doing is I will be writing and uploading them randomly throughout the week. I will still get at least one chapter out each week there just won't be a specific day I upload and sometimes I may even upload 2 chapters. Anyway I thought you guys deserved to know. Thank you for reading and please enjoy this chapter. Chow!**

* * *

**The Untold Tales of Nalu**

* * *

**Who Ever Said Were Normal?**

* * *

After the mess up of a first date, Natsu and Lucy went back to the guild to tell Levy how it went because she was the one that insisted they go out on it. As they approached the bluenett, they heard her giggling before she turned to face them.

"Oh! How'd it go!?" She practically screamed as she saw them.

"I don't know... ask her," was all Natsu could say, before Levy's head snapped to look at Lucy.

"What happened?" the short girl sounded as if she was going to cry.

"Well, let's just say at dinner a guy kinda sorta-" she was cut off.

"He was hurting her and saying that Lucy was his when I was obviously there. So I punched him in the face, knocking him out of the restaurant," Natsu spat angrily.

"Oh wow, that bad? Well, what happened after that?" Levy sounded apologetic like it was her fault.

"Plan B, like you told me," Natsu replied, earning a smile from the short girl.

"Ooo! What did you think Lu-Chan," she glanced over to the girl who was blushing like a tomato.

"It was amazing, beautiful and romantic. I didn't think Natsu had it in him," she stated, giggling a little.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Natsu removed his arm from Lucy's shoulder and turned away pouting.

"Nothing, just that you surprised me," Lucy set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making him able to grab her and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" She yelled, not really wanting to get down but not wanting to let Natsu win.

"Are you sure you want to be put down?" He said mockingly, leaning back a bit making it so Lucy had to hold onto him so she wouldn't fall.

"Fine! Fine! You win just don't let me fall!" She yelled from atop his shoulder. He leaned back up and let her balance herself before he did something that he was probably going to get hit for later.

"Hey everyone!" He started to yell to the whole guild, "If anyone else lays a hand on my Luce I'll kick your ass!" Lucy turned darker than a tomato now. Her face could challenge Erza's hair and have a good chance of winning.

The whole guild erupted with laughter. They could hear people yelling things like, "Where'd this come from?" and "Finally you two are announcing it!" Natsu walked over to the bar with Lucy still on his shoulder.

"So now you are officially a couple huh?" Mirajane asked as she grabbed a hot chocolate and handed it up to Lucy.

"Yup, and I ain't ever letting her go," Natsu said as he put his hand over her feet.

"Wait what!? You mean I'm stuck up here! No way! Put me down right now!" Lucy started to kick and scream from above.

"Jeez, Luce, of all people I thought you would be one to recognize a figure of speech!" Natsu held tighter to her feet to stop her from kicking him constantly.

"Oh..." the blonde blushed again realizing what he meant.

* * *

**Later at Lucy's Apartment**

* * *

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to put me down?" Lucy said, still on top of Natsu's shoulder.

"Ummmm I don't know. Never I guess?" The pinkett smiled devilishly.

"Natsu! What if I have to go to the bathroom, _huh_?"

"I'll take you in there," the Dragon Slayer said as if it were obvious.

"We may be dating, but I am not going the the bathroom in front of you!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

"Alright, you finally said the magic words." The boy leaned down and let her off.

"Wait what words?" She said as she jumped off stretching her legs.

"You finally admitted we were dating. I have already announced it to the guild and have told you, but not once have you admitted it," Natsu grinned happily, knowing that he had finally gotten her to say it.

"Wait. What? I've told you I love you-"

"But you have never called me 'your boyfriend' or said that we're dating. I just wanted to make sure that I knew where our position was," he said as he sat on her bed, resting his legs for the first time all day.

"Oh..." the blonde blushed again, realizing that Natsu was more used to this than she was somehow.

"What's wrong?" Natsu reluctantly got off the bed to make sure his girlfriend was okay.

"Nothing... it's just you seem to have a hold on this and I'm still quite new to it..." she said looking down at the floor. Natsu bursted out laughing.

"Me? Have a hold on this? ahahaha, Luce in order to get you to say that we are dating I had to carry you around all day! I am no where _near_ as used to this as you think I am," the blonde giggled a bit, realizing that this was still the Natsu she had fallen for a long time ago.

"Yeah I guess you right, you are still the old Natsu after all."

"But you know what's different between me and him?" The pinkett asked mischievously.

"What?" The key holder asked, not catching onto his tone of voice.

"This," he grabbed her chin and kissed her sweetly. She was shocked for a second but soon melted into the kiss, happily tossing his hair around in her hands. She pulled back for a second.

"Your so weird," she smirked a little as she said this.

"Who ever said I was normal?"

**So I hope you guys liked that. It was kinda fun to just do a weird chapter so I really hope you enjoyed reading. Please review and Chow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so late. I had a busy week last week and I had to figure out how to use my new laptop (Which I am writing all my stories on now!) so it's been a hectic last week and I started school on Tuesday so I am going to have to find a time to write and a time for HW. But I'll stop bothering you with my real world problems and let you get to the story! Thank you for reading and Chow!**

The Untold Tales of Nalu

Our Special Place

_Natsu was waiting anxiously in the guild for his best-friend/girlfriend to show up. He had already challenged, fought, and won a fight against Gray. Erza was off on a job at the moment, so they could fight to their hearts content. The pinkette was running around the guild asking if anyone had seen the blonde haired mage and was only getting responses along the lines of "Awww! Natsu misses his girlfriend!" or "She's probably fine, just give her an hour or so. She'll show up." Which were getting him nowhere. Suddenly, the door to the guild creaked open and a familiar scent drifted into the dragon slayers enhanced sense of smell._

"LUCE!" Natsu shouted as he ran and embraced Lucy who was shocked at his tight grasp. He only held her this close when he wanted something. She giggled a bit at his childish antics.

"Hi, Natsu!" the key holder hugged the boy back, happy to see him.

"I wanna take you somewhere!" Before the blonde could respond, she was getting dragged out of the guild hall by one hand making it so she had to run to not fall.

"Where are we going!?" She shouted as Natsu would quickly turn corners, making the girl almost fall over due to his fast change in direction.

"It's a secret!" He smiled his famous grin at her over his shoulder, giving her all the reassurance she needed. They ran for a good 10minutes before Natsu came to a stop in front of the forest that had a small trail that snaked through it.

"Natsu?"

"Yup?"

"Why are we here?" She looked at the long trail that lead through the dark forest. She wasn't worried that it would be dark. Natsu would light something to use as a torch, or just hold a small flame on his finger. No, what she was worried about was the fact that there had been attacks lately on anyone who entered the forest.

"Cause there is something I wanna show you that is in there!" And with that he grabbed her hand, held it tightly, and started into the dark area. Lucy walked silently along beside him. He, as she suspected, had lit a small flame on the tip of his finger and was using it as a light source.

'I hope she likes this…' Natsu thought as he turned to a bush and pushed it to the side. Lucy stood wide eyed at the amazing scene that stood before her. There was a small waterfall falling down into a large lake. Flowers were everywhere and there was a small cave off to the side that seemed to have been abandoned for a long time, but was beautiful none-the-less. It was stone on the ground, not counting a large patch of grass on the side of lake. Light shown through the hole in the trees and Natsu stood there, smiling a very soft smile that Lucy rarely got to see.

"I'm home…" the dragon slayer muttered to himself in such a quiet voice that Lucy didn't catch.

"What do you think?" Natsu grinned down at the shocked girl.

"It's amazing!" The blonde gasped. "W-when did you find this!?" The blonde gawked at the beautiful scene in front of her.

"A long time ago. Come on, let's go!" The pinkette grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the cave. "There is a bathing suit and some towels in there. Hurry up and get changed."  
Sure enough, as the girl entered the cave, just around the corner, there was a small pile of towels and a bikini that lay on a small cleaned rock. She quickly got changed and came back out, only to see that she couldn't find Natsu anywhere. Suddenly, she was lifted up, and was being carried rather quickly to the lake.

"Natsuuu!" She shrieked as they flew into the air and landed with a loud _Splash!_ In the surprisingly warm water. She pushed away from his arms, and swam up to receive the air that she had lost.

"Hhhhaa! Natsu!" the enraged girl splashed the boy as he reached the surface.

"Luce! Are you really challenging me to a splash fight!?" Natsu splashed the girl in the face, laughing as he did.

"Oh, it's so on!"

Lucy smirked evilly, splashing the boy with a wave forced by her arm. He splashed her back, using both arms to hit her with a large amount of water. They continued this for a bit, until Lucy felt like she was losing. Laughing all the while, she tackled Natsu into the water, pulling them both under the deep water. Natsu realised what was happening and flipped them under the water, so he was closer to the surface of the water. Grinning underwater, he pulled them back up, but only long enough for them to take another gasp of air, before he pushed her back under. She knew that they were going to stay under until she gave in. Unless… She leaned in and kissed the dragon slayer on the lips, trying to get him to loosen his grip on her. It was counter-productive however, when he snaked his hands down so they were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. They melted into the kiss, not wanting to let the other go, but soon ran out of air and had to return to the surface. As they submerged from the water, Natsu put her on his shoulders as they caught their breath.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted, laughing a bit from above. After she shouted, she found herself plummeting backward into the water. Lucy emerged with a red face, and a mind set on revenge. Once again, the blonde tackled the boy, sending them both under. Natsu, once again, wrapped his arms around her waist. The pinkette held onto her tightly, and started swimming downward. Lucy clung to him for dear life, knowing that if she tried to get back to the surface now, she would probably drown. Natsu swam as quickly as he could until they reached the surface of a new area. The blonde gasped for air, glaring at the boy.

"What were you thinking! We could have drowned!" Lucy shouted after regaining some much needed air.

"I was thinking," Natsu looked at her with humor in his eyes, "That you would want to see this." Lucy turned around, only to be greeted with what looked like an underground cave system. There was a small hole at the top letting light in. Other than that, it was completely secluded. The girl was stunned, staring at the view in awe.

"Where do you find all these places?!" Her brown eyes growing wider with every second she looked at it.

"Well I wouldn't bring you here if there wasn't anything other than the main area to show you," Natsu laughed, wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist and pulling her close next to him. The dragon slayer put his forehead up to the key holder's, making it so their noses were brushing against each other's.

"When did you get so romantic?" Lucy joked, giving him a peck on the cheek before diving underwater. Natsu looked around, waiting for her to submerge. He normally would just wait to hear her, but his ears were still full of water and he didn't feel like evaporating it away at the moment. Lucy surfaced behind him quietly and gave him a hug from behind.

"Kya!" The pinkette jumped, then turned around and picked her up, carrying her to the shore. Natsu sat down, placing her in his lap, and pulling her close to his chest.

"Hey! Why do you always do this!" She shouted, hitting his chest halfheartedly.

"Because I like having you next to me," Natsu smiled down at the girl, who simply blushed and tucked her legs up to her chest so she was fully in his lap.

The couple sat like this for a while, before the boy let out a sad sigh and said, "We should probably get back to the entrance. There is still more that I want to show you and the sun will be setting in a few hours."

They got up and swam back to the area that they had started in. After Lucy caught her breath, they changed back into their clothes, and Natsu lead Lucy further into the cave. The flame danced across his fingers as they made their way into an extremely dark area. The blonde clutched his hand, scared that what had been attacking passing travelers, lived here.

"It's okay, Luce. I wouldn't let anything hurt you," he flashed her his signature grin, erasing all fears that she may have had. She could never feel afraid when she was with him. She had trusted him since the day they first met; the day he got her into the guild. It was then that she realized, that she had loved him since the moment she laid eyes on him.

"_Grrrrrrrr."_ A loud grumble was heard throughout the cave, and Lucy froze in shock.

**Okay, leaving off with a cliffhanger. Gihihihi. Any way, I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and Chow!**


End file.
